Odaviing Varo
War and Destruction follow the old wolf who calls himself The Cataclysm - Odaviing. Now the embodiment of pain, hatred, evil... Hell... Odaviing serves no one but his wife, child, and self goals. Description Although able to take nearly any form, Odaviing usually parades around as a massive 10 foot giant in a black suit of plate armour. When not masked by his helm, Oda's face is aged yet still retains his handsomeness from his youth. Contrary to said handsomeness, his skin is grey, and his eyes boil a hateful red, jet black hair rests upon his head to boot. Background A long, painful road is Odaviing's life. Oda was born as the first wolf created. Born to the being Lupis Varo and the being "God." Oda was a happy pup. The favorite of his mother's, everything went well in God's 'Garden of Eden,' where God had previously allowed Lupis and her children to live. This happy existence ended when Oda's half-brother Lucifer, or The Devil, had appeared within the garden. Seeing the perfect opportunity for a right hand man, Lucifer murdered Lupis and blamed Odaviing's father for the incident. Somehow believing his half-brother, Odaviing cursed the name of God and fled to the realm of Hell with the now Satan. Odaviing became a demon and served as Satan's right hand general. He fought many battles, earned many scars. Won many victories for the "prince of darkness." The beginning of the end for this chapter in Oda's life ended with his first love, the Archangel Uriel. Odaviing secretly fell in love with the Archangel and hid his love from his half-brother, as loving an Angel would definitely be something against Satan's Okay-list. Eventually, him and his love decided they would not wait any longer for each other, and wanted a child who could end the conflict between Heaven and Hell. They lay with each other hidden away from Satan, or so they thought. He witnessed the deed, and while Oda was out on campaign he stole away the Archangel and killed her within the depths of Hell. Oda returned from battle, and finds Uriel's corpse before his half brother. Both feeling betrayed, they enter single combat with the other. A hard fought duel ensues, and each are mortally wounded. Satan calls upon his followers, other demons, to help him. To heal him. But they respect their General more. Veilkas, in turn Odaviing's right hand man, drags Odaviing off to heal him, and Hell was left without it's Devil. For then. Once nursed back to health, Odaviing was selected by popular vote, to naturally become the new Devil. For millennia he ruled the underworld with a vengeful iron fist. Becoming more and more "Devil-like," like is deceased half brother. Tormented by the past Odaviing drank, slept around, and murdered gleefully. His immortal life allowed it for generations. He accepted the demons within him and cared about nothing, no one. Did as he wished... This ended with a fateful day wherein galaxies collided. Zion and Abaddon, alternate versions of Heaven and Hell, appeared from out of the void. This erupted the worlds into new politics, and the leader of the Celestials from Zion, Elpis (Later revealed as Hope) was forced to speak with the Devil. The two didn't know it at the time, but they would eventually marry. Elpis saw how broken the man before her was, and took pity on him. Through trying to help him mend himself, she fell in love with him. Odaviing saw redeemable qualities within himself and fell for the Celestial in turn. Through many hardships the two have persevered, including but not limited to both's identity crises, both dying, and much more. Along the way, Odaviing has become a celebrity and has garnered many allies to his causes. Many friends. These include the likes of a long-term friend and brief idol, Snowstorm Parellian. She became his right hand, for a while. Advised his decisions and even aided him in battle. The two where inseparable, for this time, until Snowstorm moved into the Shadow Realm and married to the being Chaos. Other friends of Odaviing include Veilkas, Lucian, Taylor, and so on. Now Odaviing has ascended to virtually a sentient form of Hell itself. He feeds upon the damned's pain and suffering, but at a loss at his own 'humanity.' A being a pure evil now, his motives unclear. It is uncertain what the world will look like after Odaviing is done with it. Abilities Odaviing is the sentient incarnation of Hell itself. He is the stone, the fire, the pain and misery. He projects a physical form of himself but dispatching of his body will not necessarily kill him whatsoever. Being a being of pure energy (albeit evil, destructive energy) he requires someone to channel his power for him. This falls upon his son, the new Devil, Lucious Varo. As for Odaviing-specific abilities, they include but are not limited to; Manipulation of souls, mastery of the specific form of pyromancy that deals with Hellfire, magic summoning, telekinesis, and an evil corrupted form of telepathy. Relationships * Children: Lucious Varo, Aya Varo, Juno Varo, Onyxia Harvey, Nico Harvey * Grandchildren: Darian Mograine, Adira Varo, Onyx Harvey * Siblings: Wraith Varo, Fenrir (deceased), Lucifer (deceased) * Parents: Lupis Varo, God * Aunt: Umbra Varo * Romances: Archangel Uriel (deceased), Nyx (former), Elpis/Hope (Wife). Trivia * He wields a mysterious weapon known as "Synestra." Although a clearly deadly, not much is known about Synestra itself, other than it may change it's form to suit it's wielder. * Of all fruit Odaviing has a hatred for Pineapple. * It has been long forgotten, but besides his wolf and humanoid forms, Odaviing does possess a gigantic dragon body. * Although having no feelings for her, seeing his sister, Wraith, with Nyx fills Odaviing with insurmountable jealousy. Category:Character Category:Male